Marks on a tree
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: Inuyasha wants to send Kagome a message in her time. One shot. Story is better then summary...plz read


**Got the idea for this story reading another story. Its a one shot and is kind of sad, but happy also. Enjoy ^_^**

Marks on a tree

Lying in his favorite tree, Inuyasha watched as snow feel from the clouds over his head. It was winter and the snow was just being to fall. He knew that in no time the whole ground would be covered in snow and the place would look different.

Sighing, he saw his breath form a small fog cloud in front of him. He didn't feel the cold like humans. His demon blood kept his warm and from getting frostbite. Also his robe of the fire rat was thick enough to keep his body heat.

For the millionth time that day he was trying not to think of Kagome, but like every time it failed. He missed her so much. Everything seemed different without her. Miroku and Sango didn't want to get marry without her, but he told them that she would have wanted them to get marry as soon as possible.

Now they were happily married and already had kids. It hurt Inuyasha to see them with their kids. He always wanted kids, to have a family. And though he has one with his friends, he still wanted one of his own.

Shippo also toke Kagome's leave hard. He didn't want to leave the village just in case she came back. After a while he started to leave and now was off training again. He usually came back during the winter to spend time with everyone.

Rin now stayed with Kaede while Sesshomaru did things. Inuyasha didn't know what his half brother did nor did he care. They had stopped fighting and were starting to get along.

Thinking about all this made Inuyasha realize how everything had changed since they first set out to get the jewel. He had friends, a family, he didn't fight with his brother, Naraku was died and Kikyo had been put to rest.

His heart didn't hurt at the thought of Kikyo like it used to. He loved her and always will, but Kikyo was his past. While Kagome, he hoped, was his future. He sighed again. All his thoughts would lead back to Kagome. It was like his mind would just go in circles all the time.

Sitting up he rubbed his hands against the bark of the tree. The tree and the well were the only things he had to connect him to Kagome. Right after she left the others would only find him at the well or in the tree. It was the two places that he felt closer to her.

"I just wish I could send her a message" he said out loud. Saying that made him get a idea. He jumped down from the tree. Landing in front of it and walked up to the trunk of it.

Putting her mittens over her hands Kagome closed her house door behind her. She wanted to go outside. To get away from the busy life she was living right now. She was wearing sweat pants, a red sweater, a pink scarf and her blue mittens.

It had been snowing all day, so snow now lay on the ground. Her shoes crunched on the bit of snow she walked on. She wondered how Inuyasha and the others were doing. She knew that it would be winter there for them too and that it was probably harsher there for them.

Still walking she thought about all that happen since she got back. She was going back to school and getting caught up in her classes. She was there for her family more. Thinking of that made her think of her other family.

She missed them all so much. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha. She hoped they were all happy and doing well. Shaking her head, she tried not to think about them too much. Thinking about them made her miss them more then she already did. Especially Inuyasha.

In her room, hidden from everyone, was a small photo album she had of all of them. There were a lot of pictures of Sango and Miroku together. Her favorite was one she toke in secret. They were sitting on a small hill and the sun was setting. Miroku had his arm around Sango's waist while Sango's head rested on his shoulder.

She had a lot pictures of Shippo also. The best one, she thought, was of Shippo laying in Keade's house, coloring a picture he was making for her. The picture was of the sacred tree. If someone looked close enough they could see a small bit of red hidden in the leaves. Kagome knew that was suppose to be Inuyasha, hiding in his tree.

Then there were the few pictures she had of Inuyasha. Many of them were of him looking off in the distance. She had two favorites out of them. One was a close up she was surprise she got. It was of him sitting on a branch of a tree, looking into the sunset. He had a serious look on his face. The other was on him sleeping. He had his back rested again the trunk of a tree. His sword lying against his shoulder, like always; his face was so peaceful.

All the other pictures were of their other friends. All of them were happy to take the pictures for her. There were also pictures of their little group.

Kagome only realize were her feet were taking her while she was talking when she stopped. She looked up and smiled. She was standing in front of the sacred tree. The tree that still connected her to him and the others.

She stepped over the small fence to get closer to the tree. Fighting tears, she ran her hand over the bark of the tree. Her eyes widen she felt something graved into the tree. She knew there were no marks on the tree.

Taking off her mitten she wiped at the place she felt the grooves in the tree. Little by little she stared to see things. Words, the graving in the tree were words. When she could finally see the words, she stopped and read them.

I will wait for you Kagome – Inuyasha

Tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha had written this for her, to show her that he was waiting for her. She ran her hands over the writing again. A smile on her face as tears still fell from her face.

* * *

I wasnt sure if i should have ended it there, but i figured it was best if i did (believe me i had to force myself not to put more that wasnt needed). I hope you guys enjoyed it, I loved writing this. I almost cried while writing this. Because my iTunes deside to play My December by Linkin Park and it just went with it. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed reading this and everything. Plz review, i love reviews from people. I dont care if this story is like a year old and you read it still review. Also i have another story called A gift from the heart, that im still writing. If you havent read it plz do, but in the end its up to you~Moonlightrosegirl

P.S. the writing Inuyasha put on the tree is suppose to be in a different font, but it didnt come up like that on here...if you want to look up the font its Tempus Sans ITC


End file.
